


Father's Day

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Carter's father is an ass, F/F, F/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter is supposed to be spending Father's Day with his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

Kara rests a hand on Cat’s shoulder, sliding it down to cover the hand currently crushing her wife’s new cellphone, “Baby?”

Cat grumbles low in her throat, “The son of a bitch cancelled on his son, on Father’s Day.”

The younger woman growls, “Dammit.” She tilts her head, “He’s getting his things together to go to his father’s.” She scrubs her face then pauses and tilts her head, “I have an idea.” She glances at her wife, “Can you handle telling him Jonathan isn’t coming?”

“Yeah,” she studies Kara, “what are you planning?”

“You’ll see,” Kara says quietly, leaning over to press a kiss to her wife’s lips before zipping into her supersuit. “Be back in fifteen, make sure Carter is ready to fly.”

Cat nods, slipping from their bed with a smile, “Be careful, Supergirl.”

Kara smiles, “Always.”

For a moment Cat watches the spot Kara has just left from before she reaches for Kara’s old Stanford sweatshirt and tugs it over her head. After it's settled around her, she pulls the collar up, smiling at the scent of Kara clinging to it. Drawing in a deep breath she makes her way towards Carter’s room, pausing in the doorway. Her son doesn’t look at her as he continues to get his things together.

“Carter,” she says quietly, knowing he’ll hear her.

He stops, wrapped gift in his hand above his open suitcase, “He’s not coming, is he?”

Sighing Cat makes her way into his room and over to him as he drops to his bed, “I’m sorry, Carter,” she says, sitting beside him and wrapping an arm around him.

Carter shakes his head, “Its not your fault, Mom.”

Before he can say more Kara has appeared in the doorway, “Come on, dude, we’ve got a schedule to keep.”

“Ma? What are we doing?”

Kara smiles at her son, “You’ll see, dude, come on.” Carter rushes forward, jumping onto Kara’s back, his arms winding around her neck. Both Kara and Carter press kisses to Cat’s cheek, “We’ll be back in a couple hours,” Kara promises her wife.

Cat smiles at her wife and son, “Be careful, you two,” she says with a laugh as Kara races them across the balcony and they jump off, taking flight with a mix of laughter between them.

* * *

 

Kara drops to the ground outside Eliza and Hank’s place seconds before Alex lands beside them, “Ready?” she questions glancing at her sister.

Alex smiles and nods, slinging an arm around Carter’s shoulders, “Come on, dude, its good to have you on board this year.” She ruffles his hair, “Ready to make some breakfast?”

“Breakfast?”

“Breakfast,” Kara says, she wraps an arm over her son and her sister’s shoulders, “the past couple years Alex and I have gotten up early and come here to make Hank breakfast on Father’s Day.” She squeezes her son slightly, “We thought maybe you’d want to join us this year.”

Smiling Carter hugs his aunt and Ma close to him, “I’d love to,” he says excitedly. He rests his head on Kara’s shoulder as they make their way towards the porch, “I can’t wait to see Grandpa Hank’s reaction.”

Ruffling his hair once more Alex pushes them forward, “Let’s get moving then, dude.”

**Author's Note:**

> Supercat: Carter's father skipped out on father's day, leaving his moms to pick up the pieces. Fortunately, Kara has an idea.


End file.
